El regreso de los exiliados
by Mitraxxi
Summary: Una olvidada raza de horrores, liberada de su opresión de milenios y deseosa de poder, irrumpe en las vidas de nuestros protagonistas con un propósito deliberado. ENGLISH VERSION: see my profile.
1. Sombras

Esta historia pertenece a la tetralogía _**EL TEMPLO DE LAS TINIEBLAS**._

Los sucesos con que termina la serie de TV rompen el equilibrio en el mundo de los horrores. Sus consecuencias se dejarán notar en el mundo humano en general, y en Koga y Kaoru en particular.

La tetralogía está formada por los siguientes relatos de trama consecutiva:

1) El retorno de los exiliados.

2) La llamada de la sangre.

3) Cuestión de supervivencia.

4) Epílogo.

* * *

EL RETORNO DE LOS EXILIADOS

Una olvidada raza de horrores, liberada de su opresión de milenios y deseosa de poder, irrumpe en las vidas de nuestros protagonistas con un propósito deliberado.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sombras**

El horror vigila el portal atentamente. Con sus redondos ojos. Sus antenas, a pesar de elevarse casi un metro por encima de su reseca cabeza, de poco sirven para captar algo en otra dimensión. Espera, sabiendo que no encontraría otro congénere con voluntad suficiente para ejecutar semejante plan. Puede permitirse ser paciente, siempre que mantenga su hambre bajo control.

Una sombra se insinua al otro lado del portal. Como una exalación su brazo cruza de dimensión, le da un violento zarpazo a la sombra y vuelve a retirarse. Vaya, se lamenta en seguida, mirándo su garra teñida con sangre casi negra, se trata de uno de esos estúpidos merodeadores. Cambio de planes immediato. Se precipita al otro lado en busca de su víctima, la qual se desprende con rapidez del humano que había poseído para huir más ligero. És inútil. Le alcanza con facilidad y no tarda en convertirse en energía y nutrientes almacenados en su segundo estómago, el de las reservas. Justo cuando aprovechaba la ocasión para llevarse al desgraciado humano con él de vuelta a su mundo, oye un grito. Otro humano, testigo aterrorizado de la aparición, que huye. El forastero se da prisa en regresar, no quiere llamar la atención sobre sí mismo, ni entre los humanos ni entre los horrores que merodean entre ellos.

Ya en terreno conocido, el cuerpo que arrastra consigo se desintegra, ja no podrá probar la carne humana y ver si realmente vale la pena salir y correr el riesgo de tropezarse con un caballero makai. Por eso los horrores Bariri como él son de clase superior: más inteligentes y prudentes, tienen la comida al alcance de la mano, y dominan a los otros horrores por el miedo a ser devorados.

Dado que la carne humana adulterada por un merodeador no es ni una cosa ni otra, no le sirve para nada. Tiene que esperar otra oportunidad. El portal se halla en el territorio adecuado, sólo necesita un humano para empezar a deambular libremente.

Su paciencia se ve recompensada cuando ve la siguiente sombra. O no. Apenas su garra se precipita a través del portal, el dolor desgarra su cuerpo, retrayendo en el acto su brazo. Su mano ha sido cercenada de cuajo con la insoportable eficiacia del metal del alma. Ya es mala suerte que un caballero makai advirtiera este portal precisamente ahora, y lo cerrara con rapidez.

El horror Bariri tuvo un gran berrinche al ver sus planes frustrados, por eso ahora se dedica a cazar a otros horrores indiscriminadamente para aliviar también su dolor en el brazo mientras éste empieza a regenerarse.

Cuando restablece el control sobre sí mismo se da cuenta de que, con toda probabilidad, el caballero makai responsable de su lesión es el que está buscando. Bien, se ensañará en su venganza cuando llegue el momento. Habiéndose animado a sí mismo, busca y encuentra otro portal en la misma zona. Ahora entiende por qué a veces es necesario arriesgarse en el mundo de los humanos. A fin de cuentas, se arenga, según las memorias de otros horrores que ha ido recopilando, ellos son los depredadores naturales de los humanos, y los Caballeros Makai son muy pocos.

Le lleva tiempo ver su paciencia y su espera premiadas. Con íntimo gozo contempla la roja sangre que mancha su mano, y no resiste la tentación de llevarse, de un lametazo, buena parte de la carne arrancada a su víctima. En seguida decide que los humanos son poco menos que insípidos para los puros paladares Bariri. Contempla el portal al otro lado del cual debía haber un humano con una fuerte hemorragia, pero se centra en sí mismo.

Sus largas antenas descienden hasta que sus extremos se mueven entre los restos de su mano, copiando su ADN. Creyó que su transformación estaría completa en unos diez segundos, como de costumbre, pero no contó con que las enormes diferencias entre ese ADN y el suyo requieren más tiempo, e incluso dolor.

A penas un minuto después Filo Envenenado se adentra, entusiasta, en el mundo de los humanos.

* * *

– Zaruba, ¿quedan más posibles portales oscuros?

– Ése era el último. Has trabajado mucho hoy y te convendría descansar un rato, Koga. Imagínate que esta noche tuvieses que salir de cacería.

El joven piensa que la diminuta cabeza parlante de su anillo tiene razón, y emprende la marcha hacia casa, con el aliciente de volver a contemplar el rostro de su amada y de perderse entre la calidez de sus brazos.

Un rato después su desarrollada percepción le advierte que alguien le sigue.

– Zaruba, ¿hay algún horror por aquí cerca?

– En absoluto. ¿Por qué?

– Olvídalo.

Koga sabe por experiencia que un humano decidido y con odio suficiente puede ser más peligroso que un horror hambriento, y que no puede levantar su espada contra él. Bien, ya está llegando a casa y no ha sucedido nada. Si lo vuelve a sentir siguiéndole lo interceptará.

Su paso se apresura y su semblante se suaviza cuando ve en el jardín, dándole la espalda, la figura de ella.

– ¡Kaoru!

– ¡Cuidado con el seto! –exclama ella.

Koga vuelve la cabeza automáticamente a derecha y a izquierda hasta comprender que el aviso no es para él. ¿Por qué no se ha girado para recibirlo? No lo habrá oído. Entonces oye otras voces. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Lo primero que ve cuando llega donde está ella, doblando la esquina de la casa, es un enorme camión. Y luego un par de hombres cogiendo los extremos de unas largas placas de madera clara, tratando de hacerlas entrar por la puerta. ¿Otra vez? Desconcertado, contempla a la muchacha.

– Kaoru...

– Hola, Koga –dice ella, aún sin volverse hacia él.– ¡Vigilen con la mesita que hay al otro lado de la entrada!

¿Dónde está su abrazo, ese que le hace volver feliz a casa? ¿Dónde está esa mirada que siempre celebra su regreso? De pronto desea echar a fuera a los forasteros que le arrebatan el afectuoso saludo al que tiene derecho.

– Kaoru, ¿para que es éso?

– Estoy harta de la deprimente decoración del comedor, ¡es tan oscuro!

Koga no se imagina qué quiere decir ella con "oscuro", pero ella lo toma por el antebrazo y lo arrastra al interior de la casa, y entonces comprende. Sus ojos no esperaban encontrar tanta luminosidad en el comedor y tienen que parpadear.

– ¿Dónde están las cortinas? –protesta a su entusiasta novia.

– Las vamos a cambiar. Son casi opacas, y mantienen simpre el comedor en una terrible penumbra.

Además, las oscuras (y nobles) maderas de mesa, sillas, sillones y armarios han sido sustituídas por otras más sencillas y claras; sólo las maderas que tapizan parte de la pared permanecen intactas, creando un extraño contraste.

Una súbita ansiedad se apodera del joven. Sin previo aviso, los muebles con los ha convivido casi toda su vida desaparecen. Conocer a Kaoru le ha permitido mantenerse firme en su humanidad, pero ya no. No le importó (o al menos no tanto) cuando ella cambió la decoración de su habitación, pero ahora ha invadido su terreno. Quizá no tendría que haberle dicho "mi casa es tuya" cuando se reencontraron tras su regreso de Europa, pero entonces sintió que quería hacerlo. ¿Está siendo posesivo con sus cosas, o egoísta con su terreno? ¿Está flaqueando su confianza en ella?

– ¿Qué te parece? –pregunta la chica, rebosante de esperanza.

Él, confundido, no puede abrir la boca. Abandona el comedor a grandes zancadas dejando tras de sí a una Kaoru desilusionada y entristecida.

* * *

– Perdone, señorita, ¿puede ayudarme con un herido, por favor?

Llegar tarde al trabajo: lo que le faltaba para completar el día. Kaoru sigue resignada al hombre de la camisa de rayas, consolándose en que puede que así dejará de pensar en el mudo desplante de Koga.

– Quizá baste con llamar a una ambulancia –dice el desconocido, deteniéndose en una pequeña calle desierta.– Me he olvidado el móvil en otro pantalón.

Cuando la muchacha empieza a buscar el pequeño aparato en las pobladas profundidades de su bolso, detecta que algo va mal. Apenas su cerebro registra un rápido movimiento del desconocido y unas uñas inusualmente largas en un hombre, antes de sentir un lacerante dolor en el brazo izquierdo. Sonrisa malvada del desconocido; sangre en su mano. Gotas coloradas en el suelo. Su propio brazo, ensangrentado. ¿Es que le ha arrancado la carne? ¿Éso blanco es el hueso?

Impresionada por la visión, Kaoru pierde el sentido.


	2. Infiltrado

**Capítulo 2: Infiltrado**

Koga habría querido quedarse al lado de Kaoru cuando la trajo después de ser atendida en el hospital, pero tiene que salir. Está furioso. ¿A cuento de qué viene éso de arañarla de esa manera? ¿En qué tipo de degenerados se han convertido los humanos? Quiere salir a escarmentar al tipo que le hizo eso, pero no puede, ése es el deber de los policías.

Sale al jardín a tomar el aire, más se da cuenta que lo que realmente necesita es dar puñetazos. Cuando se dispone a entrar de nuevo para ir a desahogarse a la sala de entrenamiento, ve a alguien que se acerca. Pero, ¿qué hace ahí? ¿Cuándo ha salido?

– Kaoru, no deberías haberte levantado, ya sabes lo que ha dicho el médico: unos días de descanso para facilitar la regeneración de los tejidos.

– Ya vengo, ya vengo, ¡qué pesado!

Entraron los dos.

– Y ahora, directa a la cama –dijo él, casi empujándola.

– Sé ir sóla, ¿vale?

Koga se resigna a dejarla ir y sigue su camino. Le parece que hay algo raro en ella, pero debe ser cosa de su lesión. O de su propio mal humor.

* * *

Filo Envenenado suspira con alivio. Por nada habría querido tropezarse con la verdadera Kaoru, almenos hasta que vuelva a necesitarla. Pero tiene que verla, saber cómo le han tapado la herida. Muchos malabarismos ha tenido que hacer para ocultarle a Garo su brazo intacto.

Pero ya ha entrado en el cuartel general del enemigo y nadie ha detectado su presencia, puesto que su transformación es completa e incluye el aura del sujeto original. Gracias a ello conoce su forma de pensar, tiene sus recuerdos y oculta eficazmente su propia naturaleza, incluso a la joya guía de un Caballero Makai.

Cuando busca un lugar para ocultarse hasta que anochezca y pueda examinar el vendaje de su sujeto original oye lo que sabe que es el timbre de la puerta. Un individuo más en la casa, debe esconderse ¡ya!

Se introduce en un pequeño cuarto con escobas y objetos varios, y pega la oreja a la puerta. Kaoru conoce esa voz, la cual trae consigo una serie de imágenes, sus recuerdos. Interesante, este otro caballero Makai que ha venido a visitarla.

Mientras espera que la casa se duerma traza su plan para vencer a Garo el cual, según los recuerdos de los horrores que sustituyó para preparar esta singladura por el mundo de los humanos, había acabado con los infames Kiva y Barago (abominaciones donde las haya) y mucho más grave, con Meshia. Cuando elimine a Garo todo el submundo le aclamará como el heredero de Meshia, ¡y reclamará sus poderes, ahora que sabe cuales son!

Filo Envenenado se había quedado pasmado por su buena suerte: ni remotamente podía haberse imaginado que el cuerpo que escogiera para copiar hubiera sido poseído por la Madre de los Horrores, pero no hay duda de ello, pues en su ADN permanece una configuración que sus antenas identificaron de inmediato. Pero incluso en su aura hay una huella de esa experiencia. No puede evitar tomarle cierta afición al ser que está reproduciendo: es el receptáculo ideal para él, como lo fue para Ella. ¡Vaya baza para cuando vuelva, triunfante, al inframundo! ¡Ojalá pudiese volver con este cuerpo! ¡Ojalá no se desgastase tanto como para obligarlo a mantener vivo al sujeto original!

* * *

Rei no sabe cómo tomárselo. Que Kaoru hubiese venido a su casa estando aún convaleciente de una seria herida y que le hubiese pedido quedarse hasta el día siguiente, abandonando la compañía de su devoto y enamorado protector, le asusta. ¿Qué clase de mujer haría algo así? La muchacha debe haber percibido su desconcierto, porque se apresura a aclarárselo.

– Ayúdame, Rei. Koga no quiere acompañarme, prefiere entrenarse horas y horas, y ni siquiera ésto –volvió su cabeza momentáneamente hacia su brazo lesionado– es para él razón suficiente para permanecer a mi lado. Le molestan todas mis iniciativas, y siempre decide por mí. Necesita poner en orden sus prioridades. ¡Ojalá que mi ausencia le haga recapacitar!

El joven había supuesto problemas de este tipo en la pareja, dada la naturaleza asocial del Caballero de Oro, pero no sospechaba que fuesen tan graves como para hacer huir a Kaoru, precisamente ahora.

– Siento mucho oir eso, pero creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad, sabes que te quiere mucho.

– Es algo que empiezo a dudar.

La frialdad con que es pronunciada tan inesperada frase derrumba las prevenciones de Rei. ¿Es posible que el egocentrismo y cabezonería de Koga hayan matado el amor en la joven? Rei la contempla ahora con otros ojos, y ya no sabe si sentirse apenado o afortunado por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

– De acuerdo, quédate. Mañana... –iba a decir que mañana iría a ver a su amigo para interceder por ella– ... mañana hablaremos.

* * *

Esa misma noche, un confundido Koga trata de decidir con rapidez cómo reaccionar al efusivo abrazo de Kaoru, recién llegada del trabajo. No sólo esta mañana ella hizo caso omiso de su consejo de descansar un par de días más, sinó que volvió a media mañana, interrumpió su entrenamiento y lo que le dijo...

No sabe por qué ella parece sorprenderse de que él no corresponda. ¿De veras espera que celebre su regreso como si nada hubiese pasado, cuando le había tachado en su cara de insensible y dictador? Reconoce que su ánimo flaqueó cuando ella se puso a llorar y le reprochó que si él la amaba de verdad le daría libertad para actuar. Quería redecorar "toda" la casa y pintarla por fuera de color rojo sangre. Él se sintió a punto de desfallecer ante tan insensata demanda, pero habría cedido... si ella no hubiese apostillado "estoy segura que Rei sí lo aceptaría". Qué tiene que ver Rei, se preguntó entonces y sigue preguntándose Koga, mientras trata de ver en los ojos de Kaoru qué juego se lleva entre manos. Había creido conocerla lo suficiente.

Desconcertado, el joven se libera de su abrazo con cierta brusquedad. La incomprensión en el rostro de la muchacha lo hace sentirse aún más estafado y dolido. Y, sin mediar palabra, él da media vuelta y se aleja.


	3. Abducción

**Capítulo 3: Abducción**

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, un Rei presa de una ilusión que se impone a su inquietud cada vez que su bella invitada le sonríe, le sirve ceremoniosamente un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate hecho en casa. Se siente feliz, y teme abordar otra vez la razón de su presencia. No quiere malentendidos. No quiere herir a Koga. No quiere echar a Kaoru. Y está solo. Ya se lo diré mañana, decide por enésima vez.

– ...Y entonces me empujó, me caí y me golpeé con...

Su conflicto le ha impedido oir toda la charla de la muchacha, pero estas palabras penetran en su corazón como flechas.

– ¿Qué? –Se levanta de su silla–. ¿Koga te maltrata?

– No es la primera vez.

Rei toma su asiento, lo trae junto al de ella, y se sienta con una suavidad que desmiente lo que grita en su interior, pero la chica tiene algún indicio de ello cuando él habla casi con las mandíbulas apretadas.

– Mataré a ese prepotente.

– No... –se apresura a responder Kaoru. Sus ojos se pasean por el rostro de él, y pronto sus pálidos dedos hacen lo mismo–. Para mí es suficiente tu intención.

El joven toma esa mano que lo martiriza y se atreve a besarla.

– Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

* * *

Cuando Kaoru marcha a trabajar al día siguiente, su mente apenas registra los semáforos, personas y obstáculos diversos que sortea con su bicicleta. Siendo tan difícil la comunicación con Koga, sabe que está desarmada para hacer frente a cualquier cosa que le contraríe. Y también sabe que su corazón no debería ser tan vulnerable, puesto que él es así. ¿Cómo va a poder arreglar algo, si él no le da pie? Está empezando a dudar que ambos tengan alguna oportunidad como pareja, cuando advierte que hay algo en su camino.

Una persona. Una mujer. ¡Un duplicado de sí misma! Su vehículo se detiene de forma tan brusca que está a punto de caerse. La mirada que le devuelve su alter ego es dura, mientras que sus labios se tuercen en una mueca de pesadilla.

Cuando puede salir de su estupefacción, su instinto de conservación le advierte que lo mejor es salir corriendo. Pero la extraña la abraza y la empuja tras unos matorrales de jardín próximos. Y todo se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

Al despertar, Kaoru oye ruídos. Piedras, tierra, vibración, resoplidos. Le duele la cabeza. Abre los ojos para descubrir que no ve nada.

– ¿Quien hay ahí?

Un gruñido casi animal le responde desde una cierta distancia. Está tendida en un suelo de tierra y tiene atados brazos y piernas. Entonces recuerda a la extraña, esa copia exacta de sí misma que le salió al paso... algo anda muy mal.

– ¿Quién eres?

Su captor, o captora, la ignora esta vez. Pero a medida que sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad ve a alguien en movimiento, como excavando en una pared rocosa a mano desnuda, una extraña figura grisácea. Cuando el ser se vuelve para mirarla, atraído por sus movimientos, descubre unos ojos sorprendentemente circulares, boca sin labios, ausencia de orejas y un par de muy largos y gruesos filamentos en su cabeza, aparentemente muy flexibles. ¿Qué es éso? ¿Un extraterrestre?

– ¿Qué eres? –Su voz, tiembla.

Sólo una serie de gruñidos le contestan y sin embargo, la muchacha sabe que el ser trata de decirle algo. Apenas empieza a preguntarse qué tipo de lenguaje puede ser, una conmoción sacude todo su cuerpo. ¡Otra vez no!

Sus gritos alarman al horror lo suficiente como para taponarle la boca apresuradamente, tras arrancar trozos de tela que dejaron su blusa convertida en harapos. Nada más puede hacer, salvo contemplar como el bicho completa su obra de excavación. ¿Dónde está Koga?

Kaoru es arrojada al entrante en la pared recién hecho sin contemplaciones, lo que le vale golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo. A continuación el horror le destroza el vendaje. Gruñe contrariado. Arranca más tela de su blusa y limpia, concienzudamente pero sin cuidado, su herida de los restos de sustancias desinfectantes y regenerantes, ignorando los esfuerzos denodados de ella por gritar de dolor.

Cuando cree que la tortura ha terminado, las larguísimas antenas grises se doblan hacia delante, en su dirección. Tras quitar el trapo de su boca, una de ellas fuerza su apertura, se introduce hasta casi la garganta y secreta algo semilíquido que ella sólo puede tragar hasta casi ahogarse. Luego, el extremo de la otra antena desciende hasta su brazo y se introduce en su gran desgarro. Kaoru siente como lo toca todo ahí, pero su corazón está demasiado horrorizado como para permitirle una reacción que no sea la del llanto, y ni siquiera advierte que su herida vuelve a sangrar. Tras retirar la antena, el ser de otro mundo vierte su propia saliva, causando severas nauseas a la desdichada joven, pero ello corta la hemorragia.

Al terminar, el horror la desata y tapona lo excavado con piedras, unidas con un mortero a base de otra secreción de sus antenas. El espacio vital con que cuenta Kaoru es muy estreño y de forma semiesférica, con un agujero en el centro de la pared recién construída del tamaño de una cabeza.

Kaoru se asoma tímidamente y asiste a la progresiva transformación del horror... ¡en ella misma!

Poco después la falsa Kaoru se vuelve y le sonrie con esa mueca infernal que le mostró la primera vez que la vio.

– ¡Por fin puedo hablar como los humanos!

Mientras se viste con ropa que había tenia allí preparada continua hablando.

– Realmente los humanos sois débiles y paranoicos, me sorprende que vuestra especie se haya podido propagar tanto. Para que te enteres, éso que te he hecho tragar es comida de la vuestra, concretamente manzana, patatas fritas y cocacola, que predigerí especialmente para ti.

Un violento espasmo de asco sacude el estómago de Kaoru. Vomita.

– Como he dicho: paranoica perdida. –El horror se encoge de hombros y, habiendo terminado de vestirse, se coloca su parche de la herida en el brazo para que la semejanza sea completa–. Bueno, voy con tus dos novios. No me mires así, sabré cómo tratarlos. ¡Eres tú quien deberías aprender! Volveré a alimentarte cuando necesite copiarte de nuevo. Vuestro ADN es tan flojo que se mantiene poco tiempo. ¡Increible que la naturaleza os haya permitido sobrevivir!

Necesita a Koga, ¡por qué no está aquí, con ella?, piensa, mientras su estómago se está vaciando.

* * *

– Vengo a recoger mis cosas. Me voy.

Koga la mira estupefacto, a ella, que cruza el umbral de la puerta tranquilamente tras soltar esta bomba, y a Rei Suzumura, que la sigue.

– ¿Cómo?

– Yo te lo explico... –interviene Rei, falsamente servicial.

– ¡Tú no te metas! –le interrumpe.

Kaoru sube la escalera y se pierde de vista, pero Rei permanece frente al dueño de la casa, impidiendo así que éste suba a pedirle explicaciones a la chica.

– ¡Rei! –grita ella desde arriba.

– Ya ves: sí que puedo meterme, –vuelve a sonreir el visitante, pero una poderosa mano le agarra un brazo cuando se dirige hacia la escalera.

– ¿Qué le has hecho? –El tono de Koga es peligroso.

– ¿Quien, yo? ¡Éso deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo!

El involuntario anfitrión le agarra las solapas de su gabardina negra, dispuesto a luchar por lo que es suyo, y lo empuja hasta golpear con él dos veces la pared que los detiene, arrancando un leve gemido de su oponente.

– ¡Déjate de adivinanzas! ¿Por qué Kaoru ha decidido de repente dejar esta casa?

– Al parecer no eres lo suficientemente hombre para ella.

El puño del dueño de la casa vuela hacia la cara del visitante, qué lo esquiva, y responde levantando su rodilla para golpear al aire.

– Rei, ¿se puede saber por qué no vienes? ¡No pretenderás que yo cargue con todo!

– ¡Ya voy! – responde, zafándose de Koga.

Ambos hombres la ven asomada al rellano de la escalera, indiferente a la escena que ha presenciado, cosa que les sorprende. Pero, ilusionado el uno y ofuscado el otro, no hacen caso de la señal.

Koga sube los pendaños tras Rei, y los observa recoger ropas, atar cuadros, limpiar pinceles, mientras siente su corazón como siendo hurgado por una daga. Y a medida que comprende que nada puede hacer, su ánimo se va apagando.

– ¿Por qué? –es lo único que puede decirle a ella cuando pasa por su lado al salir de la casa. Ella se para a mirarlo.

– ¿Y me lo preguntas? Tu memoria es muy mala, deberías ir al neurólogo.

– Kaoru... –Koga la retiene por un brazo, resistiéndose aún a creer lo que sucede ante sus ojos.

A su vez, Rei le agarra a él.

– ¡No la toques! ¡Cómo te atreves!

Koga se vuelve contra él, toda su prostración desaparecida de repente. Una de sus manos vuela al cuello del visitante, mientras la otra trata de liberarse de su zarpa.

– ¿Qué le has hecho, maldito? ¿A qué artimañas Makai o no Makai has recurrido para lavarle el cerebro?

Rei no lo tiene fácil para responder con la presión de su oponente en el cuello. Así enzarzados, ninguno de ellos advierte la leve sonrisa satisfecha de Kaoru.

– ¡Ya basta! –chilla algo más tarde. Los obliga a soltarse con una fuerza sorprendente y se enfrenta a Koga–. ¿Sigues sin tener memoria? Yo te la refresco. Estoy harta de que me trates como a una niña pequeña. Estoy harta de que me zarandees, me pegues, me empujes...

– ¿Qué...? –Koga ni siquiera puede oir su propia voz. Sus ojos se han abierto desmesuradamente.

– ...Quédate con tu casa y decórala como un cementerio, si quieres, con tal de no volver a verte. ¡Que te soporte tu madre!

Kaoru se da la vuelta y arrastra a Rei tras de si. Koga los ve marcharse con su corazón convertido en hielo. No entiende por qué ella ha mentido, ni comprende por qué le ha dejado. Ahora ya le es difícil creer que Rei le haya podido hacer algo. La muchacha no parecía en absoluto influenciada por nadie, al contrario, la ha visto más segura que nunca. Es alguien que no necesita que la protejan: en cualquier otra circunstancia, él se habría alegrado. Pero algo la ha cambiado de una forma extrema, ya no tiene afecto alguno por él, i él mismo la empieza a sentir lejana. Ha perdido a su amada, y ésto es lo único real.

– Koga –la cabecita metálica en su dedo interviene– no permitas que ésto te afecte.

Zaruba hace una pausa, pero viendo que el joven ni siquiera parece haberlo oído, añade:

– ¿Por qué ha hablado así Kaoru? Le está pasando algo serio, ¡lo sé!.

Koga deja caer su cabeza hacia delante. Probablemente, ella sólo estaba con él por agradecimiento, y ésta ha sido la única manera que ha visto para deshacerse de él. Sus propios sentimientos deben haberlo cegado a la verdad.


	4. Seducción

**Capítulo 4: Seducción**

Filo Envenenado sabe que su gran momento se acerca. Una vez más, se felicita por haber dado con Kaoru: la joven humana también guarda en su mente la llave para destruir a Garo, y éso es lo que está haciendo. En ningún momento enfadarlo entró en sus planes, pues habría pocas posibilidades de vencerlo y, además, los hechos habían demostrado que era capaz de convertirse en otra abominación.

Por culpa de Kiva y Barago, los horrores Bariri habían tenido que exiliarse, pues las abominaciones no sólo son depredadores, sinó que no toleran competencia de ningún tipo. Y también por culpa de Kiva Meshia había sido dormida y dejada incapaz de velar por los Bariri.¡No más abominaciones!

Levanta sus ojos hacia Rei, el caballero Makai que cree que va a conquistarla. Iluso. Luego se ocupará de él. Pero mientras debe ir con cuidado: le ha mirado varias veces con sospecha.

– Kaoru –interrumpe él sus pensamientos, preocupado– ¿qué te pasa?

– Ahora ya nada. –Obsequia a su anfitrión la mejor sonrisa que encuentra en el repertorio de Kaoru.

Pero él no sonrie, y Filo Envenenado empieza a sospechar que ha hecho algo que no debería, aunque no recuerda haber bajado la guardia.

– ¡Quería salir de esa casa! –trata de explicarse–. ¡Me faltaba aire, y seguridad!

– Incluso en los casos de severos malos tratos las parejas tardan en dejar de amarse, pero a ti te ha pasado muy deprisa.

El horror, que no ha encontrada nada semejante en la mente de Kaoru, siente que el caballero está a punto de descubrirle. Necesita improvisar. Se acerca a él, despacio, tratando de entristecer sus ojos. Le acaricia ambos brazos.

– No lo sé. Sólo ha pasado, ¿tan importante es? –Sus manos llegan al cuello del joven.

– ¿De veras –continua su anfitrión algo fatigado y resignado– vas a aprovecharte también de mis sentimientos?

Filo Envenenado no deja que trasluzca su sorpresa ante la vulnerabilidad del caballero.

– Rei...

– ¿Alguna vez amaste a Koga?

– Si éso es lo que piensas de mi, ¿por qué me ayudas?

Su anfitrión no responde. Ni él mismo sabe por qué lo hace. Los humanos son sorprendentemente manipulables, ¡cuántas posibilidades para un Bariri con iniciativa!

– Muy bien –concluye, y se vuelve de espaldas–. Me iré, no quiero obligarte a nada.

Vuelve un poco la cabeza hacia el caballero, sus ojos casi llorosos.

– Adios.

Antes de dar el segundo paso hacia la puerta, nota su brazo cogido. Filo Envenenado no puede reprimir una sonrisa de triunfo. No sólo no se da la vuelta, sinó que su cabeza cae hacia delante con suavidad.

– No te vayas.

* * *

Apenas dos días después Rei ha olvidado sus temores sobre la aparente crueldad de Kaoru. Más bien se esfuerza en olvidarlos, y por ello quiere obsequiarla con un bonito collar que perteneció a Shizuka. Aprovecha que ella se ha ido a trabajar para buscarlo y darle la sorpresa cuando llegue.

Pero el collar, qué él recuerda vívidamente, no está entre las joyas de Shizuka. ¿Lo perdió? A su memoria viene que de vez en cuando ella perdía un pendiente, o una pulsera, sin causa aparente, y aparecía igual de misteriosamente tiempo después, cuando su propietaria ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo. Él solía comentarle, a modo de broma, que si no vigilaba un día los duendes se la llevarían a ella.

Anda sin rumbo, dejándose guiar por su instinto, hasta que sonríe al ver dónde ha llegado. Los subterráneos. Shizuka y él los habían explorado cientos de veces, y había sido su lugar predilecto para jugar al escondite. Consta de una sala, la bodega, dos trasteros y un pasadizo escondido excavado en la roca que conduce a unos doscientos metros de allí, cuya salida se selló poco después que él fuera adoptado por el Caballero de Plata, para evitar travesuras infantiles. En su tiempo debió ser una vía de escape muy práctica. Se pasea, nostálgico, algo triste porque Kaoru no parece ser del tipo de chicas que explora contigo.

De pronto, aguza el oído. ¿Y éso?

Justo cuando cree que empieza a imaginarse cosas, otra vez oye algo. ¿Un gemido? Tonterías, ¡quién puede estar aquí! Pero se adentra más en el oscuro pasadizo, y entonces ya no tiene ninguna duda: alguien está llorando.

– ¿Quién hay aquí? –Su voz, alta, clara e imperativa.

Los gemidos callan.

– ¿Quién eres? –insiste el dueño del lugar.

– ¡Socorro! Ayudadme, por favor –dice una agotada voz femenina.


	5. Día D

**Capítulo 5: Día "D"**

Koga sabe que no está en su mejor momento, por mucho que intente disimularlo. Debería estar entrenándose, pero en vez de éso permanece sentado en el césped del jardín, su espada desnuda abandonada a lu lado. Su mente, lejos de allí, centrado en un bello rostro que indistintamente le sonreía y le maldecía. Zaruba ha dejado de advertirle, convencido al fin que el joven neceita un período de duelo para sanar su corazón.

Pensamientos de muerte lo invaden a menudo. Matar o ser muerto, ¿qué más da?, ambos aportarían algún alivio. Pero no puede hacer nada. Dos veces se ha sorprendrido a sí mismo las últimas noches haciendo maniobras temerarias en sus luchas contra los horrores: Zaruba se lo había reprochado con crudeza.

También ha pensado en emprenderla contra Rei, y así al menos tomaría venganza. Incluso ha considerado obligar a Kaoru a volver, pero sabe que ésto sólo serviría para atraerse la perdición. Ociosos pensamientos, se repite con amargura, pero no puede evitarlo. Está desequilibrado, a fin de cuentas el eje de su vida ha cambiado con brusquedad. ¿Debería pedir el traslado e irse a vivir lejos?

Nunca debería haberse abierto al amor.

Le lleva un buen rato darse cuenta que alguien lo está observando desde poca distancia.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Aparta su vista de Kaoru. Ningún entusiasmo, ninguna sorpresa en su voz.

– ¿Cómo estás?

No hay amabilidad alguna en su pregunta. Mejor así, piensa Koga.

– ¿Acaso te importa?

– Claro que sí, tú y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos.

Sus palabras siguen sin ajustarse para nada al tono indiferente de su voz.

– Es cierto.

– Entonces no te molesto, ¿verdad?

Ella se ha acercado hasta permanecer de pie junto a él, pero Koga ni la mira.

– Vete.

– Tan galante como siempre.

Lejos de seguir su mandato, Kaoru se sienta a su lado y sigue hablando.

– Eres único para hacer palpitar de emoción el corazón de una mujer, ¿nunca te lo han dicho? –Al no recibir contestación, ella continua–. Yo debí hacerlo, hace mucho. Te metiste en mi vida hasta lo indecible, y encima creías que me hacías bien. Tuve mucha paciencia. Pero ahora que ya soy libre, no quiero seguir recordándolo. Nunca quise dañarte, y por éso he callado. Incluso ahora no quiero hacerlo, pero mi paz mental exige dejar las cosas claras.

El corazón helado de Koga tiembla ante el tono despiadado y ante las palabras, que le aseguran que su tortura no ha hecho más que empezar. Pero permanece inmóvil, convencido de que no puede evitarlo.

– Koga, ¿por qué no me abandonaste a mi suerte cuando fui manchada por la sangre de horror? ¿O por qué no me mataste? ¿Sabes todo lo que nos habríamos ahorrado?

– Te dije que nunca me arrepentiría. Pero al parecer, tú sí.

La breve carcajada que oye resquebraja su hielo interior. Se frota la cara con una mano. Ella habla de nuevo.

– No exactamente, pero trataba de convencerme a mí misma de que merecías la compasión de almenos una persona, a fin de cuentas tenías buenas intenciones. Hasta que tus brazos convirtieron en una cárcel, cada beso tuyo en un chantage emocional, y tus ansias protectoras en excusas para mantenerme indefensa como una niña. ¿No sabías que tu amor podía ser así de destructivo?

Él la mira por fin, ¿se habrá vuelto loca? ¿Por qué dice estas cosas? ¿De veras él la podido dañarla sin pretenderlo? No sabe si tiene éxito en ocultarle su desmoronamiento. Ningún esfuerzo suyo hacia Kaoru ha servido para nada, si lo que dice ella es cierto. Sus palabran han convertido lo más sagrado de su amor en una farsa. Deja caer su cabeza levemente hacia delante, presa de un agotamiento que no creyó que pudiera existir, sus hombros le siguen, y finalmente se tiende en el césped, mirando al cielo sin verlo.

– Ya me has dicho lo que querías decirme. –Apenas un hilo de voz sale de su garganta.— Ahora, vete.

No le sorprende que ella no se mueva de allí. Al contrario, se medio tiende a su lado y siente su mano acariciando su cabello. No tiene fuerzas para rechazarla.

– En realidad –añade Kaoru, ahora con una pegajosa dulzura– he venido a despedirme. Piensa en ello como un brindis por los buenos momentos que dejamos atrás. –Se inclina sobre él y la besa la frente–. Porque, en mi inocencia, quise creer que te amaba. –Beso junto a la nariz–. Porque defendiste a mis sueños tan fieramente como a mí. –En la comisura de la boca–. Porque quiero agradecerte que, incluso a tu torpe manera, me amaras. –En los labios.

Él no resiste ni reacciona. Sólo cuando se deja abrir la boca y ella la invade, provoca en él una respuesta, aunque carente de afecto –la herida es demasiado profunda– pero enteramente apasionada, la única que le permite su corazón desgarrado. Sus miembros la rodean y se deja llevar donde su dolor quiera conducirle.

Apenas se da cuenta que le arranca parte de la ropa, ni de que le muerde en el cuello. No sospecha nada cuando no puede tumbarla sobre el césped para colocarse encima, ni tampoco cuando los labios de ella, al volver a acoplarse a los de él, parecen tener un tacto raro, y no oye a Zaruba cuando le grita que se defienda. Su alma asciende por su pecho. Arriba, arriba. Más voces que le gritan. Los labios de Kaoru continuan drenando su alma, qué vuela hacia ella, ahí es donde debe estar. Él siente el abandono, algo le falta, algo importante.

El peso desaparece de encima suyo. El sonido inconfundible de una espada cortando carne de horror. Un grito inhumano. ¿Qué pasa? Koga tose con violencia para recuperar el aliento.

Éso en su boca no son los labios de Kaoru. Hacían ventosa y le estaban asfixiando, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? La cosa se desprende con facilidad y ve a Rei luchando contra Kaoru... o no. Es Kaoru sólo la mitad derecha de su cuerpo. La otra mitad... una criatura grisácea con un desconcertante ojo redondo y saltón, un ala amplia y correosa, y algo muy largo que le sale de la cabeza, que parece querer alcanzarle y que gotea negra sangre por un extremo.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Kaoru? –grita a su ocupado colega.

– Es un horror.

– Así que ya te has cansado de ella.

– ¿Estás ciego, o qué?

Sangre negra, como un horror. "Kaoru" pierde su apariencia humana a gran velocidad, soltando grandes alaridos que entorpecen su lucha con el Caballero de Plata. Entonces, ¿qué ha sido de Kaoru? Desoncertado, Koga se dirige a Zaruba con no muy buenos modos.

– ¿Por qué no me has advertido?

– ¡Lo he hecho! Pero estabas demasiado "ocupado".

Koga resopla de impaciencia. Se dispone a ayudar a Rei, que está empezando a pasarlo mal porque, al haber perdido por completo la forma humana, el horror está luchando mejor. Al darse cuenta que iba a tener que vérselas con dos Caballeros Makai, el ser de otro mundo opta por una retirada estratégica y se va volando. La espada que le lanza Rei no logra alcanzarlo.

– ¡Maldición! –se lamenta caballero más joven.

– Zaruba, ¿dónde está? –pregunta el dueño del jardín.

– ¡Vamos! –responde la diminuta cabeza metálica, feliz de que, por fin, puede captar al horror.

El anillo parlante guía a los dos veloces caballeros por una sucesión de calles, hasta que ven desaparecer a su presa a través de un portal al mundo de las tinieblas.

– Zaruba –protesta Koga– ¿cuándo ha aparecido ese portal?

– Esta última noche. Pero no me eches la bronca a mí. No he querido llevarte a más excursiones de las estrictamente necesarias. Cuando te pasen las tentaciones suicidas volveremos a hacer las cosas bien.

– ¿Tentaciones suicidas? –Rei parece a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero lo piensa mejor en cuanto ve el rostro atormentado de su colega. No obstante, Rei es Rei.– ¿De veras estabas dispuesto a dejarte matar mientras te dabas el lote?

– ¿Mientras me daba el qué?

Rei se rie, pero Koga lo está mirando con suma seriedad.

– Todo ésto te divierte mucho, por lo que veo.

– ¡Vamos, hombre, te falta cultura mundana, éso es todo!

– ¿Ésa es la relación que quieres tener conmigo, observarme hasta que se te presenta la primera oportunidad para apuñalarme por la espalda?

– ¿Cómo?

Pero Rei no tarda en darse cuenta de qué está hablando su amigo.

– Yo... de veras pensé que ella te había dejado...

Golpe y gemido. El puño de Koga se había lanzado contra su estómago con toda la fuerza de su rabia. Rei no lo esquivó. Ni quiso esquivarlo.


	6. Penetración

**Capítulo 6: Penetración**

Kaoru no se encuentra muy bien cuando él llega. Con un ramo de rosas blancas en una mano, lo cual es una agradable sorpresa tratándose de Koga. Esperaba que corriera hacia ella, pero se para apenas atravesado el umbral, estatua imponente vestida de blanco y negro, con los ojos fijos en la ocupante de la aséptica habitación.

– ¿Piensas quedarte ahí?

Kaoru sonríe, y más acusadamente cuando él se aproxima a la cama.

– ¿Éso es para mí? –Extiende su brazo sano hacia las flores, las cuales Koga parece haber olvidado por completo. Se las da con extremo cuidado, evitando tocarla.

– Gracias.

Kaoru esconde su cara entre las flores, para huir de la fijeza de los ojos de Koga. Debería estar contento de verla, tendría que preguntarle qué le ha sucedido, tendría que abrazarla, tomarla de las manos, acariciarla, darle seguridad. Tendría que estar furioso con quien le ha hecho ésto. Es ella quien tiene razones para quedarse como un pasmarote en su presencia, ¡porque no estaba cuando un horror la atacó!

Cuando por fin levanta su cabeza, la mirada de él está fija ahora en el suelo, y apenas se oye un gran suspiro. Por sólo un momento, él la mira y le permite ver el caos, el reproche, el dolor que hay en su corazón. Y desaparece con la misma rapidez. Una vieja barrera se ha levantado entre ellos, una que ella no esperaba volver a ver.

Conociéndole, Kaoru sabe que no conseguirá arancarle nada, pero recuerda lo que Rei le dijo mientras la traía al hospital: que su doble le había seducido (¿y tú te lo creíste? le reprochó ella) y que había abandonado y destrozado vivo a Koga.

– Rei me ha contado lo que ha hecho ese horror. Sabes que no era yo, ¿verdad?

– Me engañó bien –respondió él, mirándose las rodillas.

– ¿No imaginaste que podía ser un horror?

Él niega con la cabeza.

– Nunca he sabido de horrores que adoptasen por completo la forma de un ser humano. Ni siquiera Zaruba se dio cuenta. Pero hoy lo he visto a medio transformarse.

– Bueno, a partir de ahora, si me quejo de que alguien me ha arañado, te asegurarás de que soy yo, ¿vale?

Kaoru bromea sin muchas ganas. Él vuelve a mirarla y le pregunta que le cuente su experiencia, tras lo cual permanece pensativo.

Un médico entra. Antes que pueda decir palabra, Koga le asalta, expresando por fin algo de sentimiento, para alivio de la joven.

– Doctor, ¿cómo está?

– ¿Es usted su marido?

– Casi. ¿Cómo está?

– ¿La señorita Mitsuki no tiene familia?

– No. –Koga se impacienta–. ¡Dígame cómo está Kaoru!

El médico, algo intimidado por la estatura, presencia e insistencia de Koga, tarda en responder, y cuando lo hace, habla despacio y prudente, sin poder evitar dirigirse a él en vez de a ella. Pero Kaoru no se siente molesta, pues sabe que él ha retomado su papel de protector, y éso es algo que ella necesita ahora.

– La infección de su brazo no responde a los antibióticos. Aún no sabemos cuál es el agente infeccioso, pero estamos esperando el resultado de más pruebas. Luego todo será más fàcil.

– Kaoru no tiene mucho tiempo –replica Koga con sequedad.

El desconcertado médico sale de la habitación tras dudar un momento. Koga es todo un personaje, piensa ella, comprensiva. Él le dice sin mirarla.

– Los médicos van a encontrar un virus o una bacteria que no es de este mundo, pero no te preocupes, hay alternativas y las encontraré.

– ¿Otro fruto de Barankas?

– Quizá.

Despacio, toma la mano de Kaoru y la aprieta con una inseguridad no propia de él. Ella no osa atravesar esa nueva barrera, pero por fortuna él es el mismo de siempre.

La mano entre las de él se abre paso hacia arriba, hacia su rostro, obligándole a él a bajar su cabeza. Él cierra los párpados ante el suave contacto. Pone su propia mano sobre la de ella y la mira, sus ojos dolidos por segunda vez. Ella le sonríe levemente, hasta que él se desprende y se va.

Kaoru deja caer su brazo sobre la cama. Su historia se repite.

**

* * *

**

Esa misma noche Koga recibe en su casa a Rei y a Jabi. Expone los hechos para el conocimiento de la sacerdotisa.

– ¿Un horror que se transforma en su víctima, y al que las joyas guía no pueden detectar?

– Si tú tampoco has oído hablar de éso –deduce Rei– o no existe, o es una mutación reciente.

– No necesariamente –replica Jabi–. Yo no lo sé todo. ¿Habéis consultado los libros?

– Ningún libro Makai tiene un título que sugiera nada remotamente parecido –responde Koga–. Mientras veníais he estado ojeando _Clasificación Yamada de Horrores_, sin éxito.

– Tal vez, si buscamos un fruto de Barancas... –sugiere Rei.

– Hace un par de días –replica la sacerdotisa– dos compañeras fueron a buscar uno, pero no encontraron.

– ¿Hay alguien más afectado?

– No. Sin embargo queremos provar un método de conservación sin que pierda sus propiedades.

– Ojalá tengáis suerte.

La voz de Koga tiene un leve matiz de desesperación que Jabi puede captar. Acude junto al joven, sentado y con los ojos fijos en la ventana abierta.

– Oye, puede que los antivirales den la sorpresa y funcionen, después de todo.

La mirada que le dirije él parece querer fulminarla. No necesita falsas esperanzas. Ella vuelve a levantarse y se aleja un par de pasos.

– Jabi. –Ella se vuelve para atenderle de nuevo.– Enséñame a hacer un intercambio de sangre.

Silencio.

– Estás loco –le reprocha ella al fin–. ¿Sale a cuenta perderte para salvarla a ella, o perderos a los dos?

– Nadie va a perderse –protesta él.

Rei se levanta.

– Esa actitud es buena la mayor parte de las veces, pero no siempre funciona.

– Me niego a arriesgar a Garo si no hay un sustituto en perspectiva –añade Jabi con firmeza–. Éso sería irresponsable por mi parte.

Koga los mira a ambos, uno tras otro. Se aleja hacia la ventana, junto a la cual vuelve a hablar.

– Si no me enseñas, cogeré los libros y lo haré por mi cuenta.

Otro grave silencio.

– Ésto es insensato –susurra ella, negando con la cabeza. Se vuelve de espaldas, incrédula.

– Te estás engañando a ti mismo –interviene Rei. Se acerca al propietario de la casa. Añade en voz baja, como haciendo una confidencia–.Yo también conozco esa fe que nace del corazón, que te dice que harás lo que te propongas de verdad. Pero hay que estar equilibrado para acertar y tú, ahora, no lo estás, y lo sabes. Además, fuiste incapaz de ver que Kaoru no estaba bajo la apariencia del horror. Te mantuvo engañado hasta el último momento: tu percepción falló estrepitosamente y no estás en condiciones de ceder tu sangre a nadie. Yo diría, y de veras que lo siento, que ahora eres incapaz de asumir riesgo alguno.

Koga apoya sus maos en el marco de la ventana abierta y su mirada se pierde abajo, entre el mullido césped del jardín. Permanece callado, con los labios apretados de frustración, hasta que sus ojos tienen que cerrarse en apoyo de su corazón.

– ¿Tan mal me veis? –pregunta al fin, tratando de evitar abandonar la sala de mala manera.

Jabi se le acerca y le coloca una mano suya en su hombro. Lo aprieta con suavidad.

– El Koga que yo conozco haría caso omiso de todos estos razonamientos porque su fuerza no está en las palabras, sinó en su corazón. Me pregunto cómo habrá logrado debilitarte tanto ese horror.

– Precisamente –Rei lo comprende bien– porque atacó a su corazón. Iba a por él. Rotundamente.

Jabi se vuelve hacia el joven caballero.

– Entonces, quizá quiera aprovecharse de lo que ha conseguido. Pero seremos incapaces de detectar su presencia, lo cual nos obliga a investigar sobre ese tipo de horrores, más allá de la necesidad de salvar a Kaoru.

Los dos miran a Koga.

– ¿Estás de acuerdo? –dice la sacerdotisa.

Él no responde.

– ¡Koga! –Jabi le obliga a mirarla y le sacude una vez–. ¡Debes reaccionar! ¡Así no puedes proteger ni a Kaoru ni a nadie!

– Os sigo –contesta al fin, soltándose de la muchacha con brusquedad–. En alguna parte tiene que haber información sobre ellos. Empecemos por la _Enciclopedia Makai_. Siendo tres, terminaremos antes. Tendremos que leer todas las definiciones que parezcan tener posibilidades. Jabi, empieza por el principio; Rei, tú por el final; yo, después del primer tercio del libro.


	7. Fantasmas

**Captítulo 7: Fantasmas**

Por la mañana Rei, con una de sus espadas, interrumpe parcialmente el hechizo que protege al Templo de las Tinieblas, y el trío puede entrar en su recinto.

– Buen escondrijo –admite el joven–. Desde fuera ni siquiera se ve. ¡Pero fijáos en lo que oculta!

Es una estructura negra casi cúbica, de una sola planta y, contrariamente a lo que sería normal, de piedra. Sin ventanas, ni adornos arquitectónicos, ni escalones, ni nada que llame la atención, salvo su forma, sustancia y color.

– Esencia desnuda –concluye Jabi, tras observarlo–. Este edificio se hizo para servir de sorporte a algo tan oscuro como genuino.

– ¿Y crees que aquí encontraremos algo sobre los horrores Bariri? –añade pragmáticamente Koga.

– "Horrores legendarios capaces de convertirse, física y áuricamente, en el humano al que escoja", dice la enciclopedia –responde ella–. Tengo entendido que aquí se guardan los libros más antiguos y obsoletos, y también los más peligrosos. No se me ocurre en qué otro lugar podríamos encontrar una leyenda.

– Zaruba –Rei se vuelve hacia el anillo de Koga–, aquí es donde Barago encontró el libro que lo perdió, ¿verdad?

– En efecto.

– Mirad.

Jabi señala a una placa metálica adherida junto al dintel de la puerta, grabada con el texto: "Honorables visitantes, cuidáos de los espíritus de los que aquí se quedaron".

– A ver si resultará que es un cementerio o un lugar maldito–. Tal idea parece divertir a Rei, pero no merece la consideración de sus dos compañeros.

Cruzan el umbral, y se hallan en un pasillo con algunas puertas. El techo es invisible. Al fondo, sus ojos entrenados a la oscuridad ven una sala.

– ¡Fijáos! –Jabi se precipita hacia allí–. ¡Es un auténtico santuario! –Cuando Koga y Rei llegan añade:– O, almenos, lo fue en algun momento.

En el medio hay una plataforma elevada, el lugar donde el sacerdote hacía su trabajo. Jabi salta encima con agilidad. El suelo se ilumina.

– Jabi, creo que deberías bajar de ahí –dice Koga– no sabemos para qué servía, y parece que aún funciona.

Ella lo ignora y se pone en actitud meditativa, hasta que se marea y los dos caballeros la bajan.

– ¡Extraordinario! –dice al recuperarse–. He tenido una visión del mundo de los horrores, ¡sé que lo era!

– No vuelvas a hacer una tontería como ésa –la riñe Koga–. No has sido entrenada para ejercer en un santuario.

– ¿Sabes una cosa, Koga? Te estás volviendo más gruñón que de costumbre.

A continuación se reparten por las habitaciones del pasillo. Rei avanza muy despacio en su inspección. Cada paso que da, cada lugar en el que fija sus ojos, le muestran un libro insólito, un artefacto curioso o un saco con sustancias aparentemente desconocidas. Le cuesta trabajo concentrarse en lo que han venido a hacer.

Jabi se ve de pronto atrapada por los arcaicos objectos que, en su momento, debieron ser útiles. Reconoce a algunos y deduce el uso de otros, pero unos pocos son un enigma para ella. Se siente tentada de llevarse consigo uno de ellos para estudiarlo en sus ratos libres, pero acaba guardándose entre los pliegues de su amplia falda el libro que estaba junto a él, titulado _El Santuario de las Tinieblas_.

Koga sabe lo que busca y pone toda su atención en ello. Lee títulos y abre armarios sin que nada logre distraerle. Hasta que un libro cae justo a sus pies. Se vuelve en busca de la causa del inesperado aterrizaje, sin éxito. Comprende que el libro lo busca a él. El recuerdo de lo que le pasó a Barago en este lugar lo invade, a pesar de lo cual lee el título: _Ataque y Protección Avanzados_. Lo ojea, curioso, pero pronto sus dedos fuerzan la detención en una de sus páginas, la cual lee con avidez. Hasta que oye la voz de Jabi.

– ¡Lo encontré!

Koga se guarda el libro en un bolsillo interior de su gabardina y acude junto a ella.

* * *

Veinticuatro horas después Jabi y Rei tratan de entrar en casa de Koga, pero nadie acude a abrir la puerta.

– ¿No quedamos en reunirnos a esta hora?

Rei no responde, pero saca un alambre de dentro de su gabardina negra y lo introduce en el paño de la puerta.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende que sepas hacer ésto?

Jabi muestra una sonrisa pícara al preguntar, pero Rei no parece encontrarlo divertido.

– Si mi padre hubiese llegado a enterarse –comenta– me las habría cargado.

Un "clic" señala la apertura de la puerta. Entran. Sobre la mesita del amplio vestíbulo hay un sobre, y la carta que al parecer contenía se halla en el suelo. Rei la recoge para dejarla en la mesita. Pero un casual vistazo a su contenido lo hace pararse en seco a leerla.

– ¡Será estúpido! –exclama, llamando la atención de su compañera–. Ha sacado a Kaoru del hospital y se la ha traído, ¡con la oposición explícita del médico!

– No sé por qué te extraña. ¿Qué iba a poder hacer el médico?

– Para empezar, si ella permaneciese allí, él se distraería menos. Además, ¿para qué darle el alta si aquí tampoco podemos hacer nada por ella?

Jabi encoge los hombros.

– Está enamorado. No le des más vueltas.

El joven caballero sacude la cabeza, incrédulo, pero Jabi ha dejado de hacerle caso y se dirige hacia el salón.

– Pero qué...

Ella se precipita dentro de la estancia y Rei acude enseguida.

Una extraña escena. Kaoru, sentada en un sillón, hierática. Rígida. Delante de ella, en el suelo, Koga parece haber sido dejado donde y como cayó.

Jabi no puede despertar a Koga. Desvitalización extrema, dictamina tras haber tocado su débil aura con una mano.

Sorprendido porque Kaoru parece ajena a todo cuanto sucede a su alrededor, Rei pretende sacudirla en un brazo, pero aparta la mano con un grito. Se la acuna, su cara contraída por el dolor.

Jabi aparta su atención de su amigo de la infancia. La mano de Rei está extrañamente pálida, hinchada, y sigue doliéndole. Ella la toca. Dura como una piedra. Se vuelve hacia la muchacha del sillón.

– Algún tipo de energía la rodea. ¿Qué es ésto?

La sacerdotisa advierte que hay un libro de tamaño mediano en el suelo. Uno muy antiguo. Lo recoge.

– _Ataque y Protección Avanzados_ –lee, y lo ojea–. ¿Qué te apuestas a que lo encontró en el Templo de las Tinieblas?

– ¡Está loco!

Rei empieza a notar cómo su mano dañada se ablanda, volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. Por su parte, Jabi ha encontrado un papel blanco, a todas luces moderno, entre las páginas del libro.

– Ésto es lo que ha hecho: un escudo de tiempo –concluye, tras leer la página marcada.

– ¿Un qué?

– Un hechizo capaz de aislar a un ser o cosa en un cápsula donde el tiempo se ha detenido, dice aquí.

Rei, sacudiendo su mano casi reestablecida, mira al inconsciente Koga, con cierto grado de admiración.

– Así que, a pesar de todo, ha logrado protegerla.

Jabi, que no ha apartado sus ojos de la lectura, añade:

– Pero la fuerza que ha invocado ha tenido que pasar a través de él para poder ser dirigida, y mucho me temo que puede haberle dañado.

– Sabía que algo no iba bien. Ha perdido la consciencia de sus límites.

– Nunca los ha tenido realmente –comenta Jabi, sentándose junto al joven del suelo–. Koga ha vivido en el filo del destino, manteniéndose en equilibrio, nunca ambicionando más de lo necesario. Pero ha perdido su unión con su corazón, y por tanto, ahora es un hombre entre las fauces de ese mismo destino.

– Su debilidad ha transformado su amor en obsesión.

– Calla. Éso ha sonado como un epitafio.


	8. Búsqueda

**Capítulo 8: Búsqueda**

– Veo que lograste despertar al "bello durmiente" –ironiza Rei al entrar, haciendo que sus dos compañeros levanten sus ojos del libro que tienen abierto en la mesa.

– Se ha despertado él solo –puntualiza Jabi.

– Mejor. –Rei se aproxima a ellos y deja caer un periódico sobre la mesa–. Porque tenemos trabajo.

Jabi y Koga leen el titular: "Aún sin pistas sobre los autores de las misteriosas mutilaciones".

– ¿Mutilaciones? –se sorprende Koga.

Rei se apoya en la mesa con ambas manos.

– Tremendos arañazos en cualquier parte del cuerpo, o mordiscos. En el momento del cierre del diario se contaban siete víctimas. Dos de ellas han muerto desangradas.

El joven observa el efecto que la noticia tiene en sus dos compañeros, toma asiento junto a ellos, y prosigue:

– Han rastreado el origen de estos incidentes hasta el caso de Kaoru, el primero que hubo. Los supervivientes hablan de gente que los agrede de repente, sin causa alguna. Otros dicen de animales inusualmente grandes.

– ¿Animales? –vuelve a preguntar Koga.

– Fíjate. –Toma el periódico y lee un párrafo.– "Yoshio Mutsuda refiere que fue mordido por un caniche, pero del tamaño de un tigre". –Vuelve a observar a los otros ocupantes de la mesa–. ¿Véis? Esos horrores se pueden metamorfosear en cualquier tipo de ser, pero no pueden aumentar ni disminuir de tamaño. La verdad, no me atrae la idea de enfrentarme con una abeja de este calibre.

Koga y Jabi se miran entre sí.

– Entonces, ¿hay más de uno? –pregunta ella.

– Probablemente –dice Koga–. El libro –ladea la cabeza ligeramente hacia el que hay en el mesa– habla de toda una raza de horrores.

– Y que además parece pueden colaborar entre sí –añade Rei–. ¡Increíble!

– Según el libro –explica Jabi– son más inteligentes, y por eso pueden hacerlo. Pero también son más vulnerables cuando tienen hambre. Entonces, sus instintos los gobiernan. Tienen, como uno de sus puntos débiles, una protuberancia a la altura del vientre que, destruida, interrumpe su capacidad para sentirse saciados. Entonces se convierten en máquinas de matar.

– ¡Menudo punto débil! –exclama Rei, sarcástico–. O sea, que para acabar con él hay que rebentarlo de comida. ¿Alguna idea de dónde sacamos el excedente alimentario? –Silencio– ¿Hay más "buenas" noticias?

– El metal del alma no los mata ni los sella, aunque los hiere —responde Koga–. Pero son mucho más vulnerables al Fuego Guía.

– Y se reproducen –añade la sacerdotisa.

– ¡Un momento! –Rei se ha casi levantado de su silla–. ¿Queréis decir que esos bichos no han nacido de las secreciones de Meshia?

– Seguro que sí –explica Jabi–, pero al parecer ésta es la raza original de los horrores, y tienen otros atributos. Quizá sean incluso una especie distinta.

– Es decir, que hay machos y hembras entre ellos.

Jabi se encoge de hombros.

– Si los horrores posteriores no tienen sexo, quizá éstos sean hermafroditas.

– Hay que preveer –interviene Koga– que cuando necesiten refuerzos recurran a ello. No sabemos cuánto tiempo precisan para dar nacimiento a un nuevo horror. O a más de uno. Ni sabemos cuán corta o larga su infancia puede ser.

– Es decir –concluye Rei– no sabemos si pueden pasar de siete a catorce o a cien en unos pocos días.

* * *

El trío hace experimentos con el trozo de antena que Rei cortó al horror que trató de matar a Koga. Rei lo somete a una ráfaga de Fuego Guía, y Jabi, con un extraño artilugio a base de piel de no se sabe qué animal, intenta detectar la resistencia de las células del horror.

– Muertas –dictamina– pero no sabemos si en un horror vivo serán más resistentes.

– Puedes apostar tu pincel mágico a que sí –replica Rei.

– Disculpenme.

Los tres se giran hacia la puerta. Gonza se halla en el umbral.

– Señor Koga, un mensajero requiere su presencia.

– Firma tú la recepción, como siempre –replica el dueño de la casa.

– Insiste en que ha de entregarlo en mano.

Molesto, Koga deja a sus compañeros.

El mensajero deja en sus manos un paquete rectangular en el cual podría caber, según el parecer de Gonza, un electrodoméstico pequeño. Pero hay agujeros en ambos lados. Y se mueve. También le entrega una carta a su nombre.

Un bebé. Dentro hay un bebé. Koga y el mayordomo se miran con asombro.

– Debe haber un error –dice Gonza–. ¿A quién se le ocurre enviar un bebé por correo? ¡Ésto es denunciable!

El joven mira nuevamente al pequeño ser con creciente inquietud, antes de abrir la carta.

**ggg**

¿Por qué?

De pie, inmóvil frente al sentado y estático cuerpo de Kaoru, la mente de Koga se precipita en un torbellino de conjeturas.

– No la condenes antes de permitir que se explique. Ya lo hiciste una vez y metiste la pata, ¿recuerdas?

Koga sabe que Rei tiene razón, pero ¡qué hacer con todas las dudas que lo asaltan! El bebé tiene unos tres meses, dice Jabi. Tuvo que nacer en Italia. Y ser engendrado allí. La única persona a la que adora en el mundo le ha engañado, y para ocultarlo ha abandonado a su hijo. Doble engaño, y ahora hay un niño sin padres. ¿Podrá volver a confiar en ella?

– Oye, Koga –Jabi interrumpe sus cábalas– es evidente que hay alguien muy interesado en acusar a Kaoru. Si no fuese así, el "paquete" habría venido a su nombre, y no al tuyo. Sólo por ésto, ya merece el beneficio de la duda.

El cierra los ojos con fuerza, su enfado en aumento. Una mano fuerte se posa sobre su hombro derecho. Él está a punto de girarse bruscamente y dar un golpe al responsble, pero se contiene a tiempo.

– Por favor. –La voz de Jabi habla con una suavidad que desmiente el poder de su brazo–. Recuerda que ese horror ha debilitado tu espíritu. Tú nunca has manifestado tus dudas, ni siquiera crees en ellas. Tu poder más grande ha sido arrebatado, no lo olvides, amigo mío.

¡Quán cierto es lo que ella dice! Koga no se reconoce a sí mismo, pero no sabe cómo recuperar su verdadero ser. Todo cuanto puede hacer es contemplar a su hierática amada y gritarle en silencio que lo ayude a aclarar sus dudas.

– Ruego que me disculpen. –Gonza entra con un periódico en la mano–. Me encargaron que comprara el de hoy.

Rei se acerca a recogerlo.

— Gracias.

Gonza desaparece y Rei se sienta a buscar nuevas notcicias que les den información útil sobre los movimientos de los horrores Bariri. Jabi se acerca al pequeño, acostado en un sillón.

– ¿Cuánto hará que no ha comido? Ni siquiera ha llorado, ni ha dormido...

Rei y Koga se vuelven hacia ella, pues ninguno de los dos ha atinado a darse cuenta de todo éso. Rei regresa a su lectura, pero Koga se acerca al niño, desconcertado.

– ¿Por qué tiene que llorar?

Jabi rompe a carcajadas.

– Koga, tienes que ser padre, así te enterarás de lo que es un niño.

Antes que él considerara si replicar o no, Rei exclama:

– ¡Mirad ésto!

Ambos se le acercan, y él lee:

– "...Además , cabe destacar el fallecimiento de un niño de quince semanas, al serle casi arrancada una pierna."

Tres pares de ojos se vuelven, cautelosos, hacia el pequeño ser del sillón.

* * *

– Ese maldito escudo está drenando tu energía, ¡tienes que destruirlo! –exige Rei.

– Si no puedo curar a Kaoru, no.

– ¿Y qué pasará cuando el padre o la madre del bebé horror vengan a por él? Ese pequeño monstruo casi te pega un mordisco, pero estabas demasiado distraído y tu reacción ha sido lenta. ¡Así no sirves, entérate de una vez!

Koga mira con fijeza a su colega, y luego, a la silenciosa sacerdotisa.

– Entonces, ayúdame a intercambiar mi sangre con la de Kaoru.

– ¿Otra vez con éso? –protesta ella.

– O éso, o nada.

– ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Kaoru? –replica la joven–. ¿No crees que estás tomando demasiadas decisiones por ella? ¿Acaso le pediste su opinión antes de congelarla en el tiempo?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y le prometí deshacer el hechizo cuando obtuviera la cura.

– Entonces, despiértala –interviene Rei–. Que ella decida si acepta el intercambio de sangre, o si desea probar el Fuego Guía.

– Pero –protesta Koga– aunque hemos visto que ha acabado eficazmente con el horror niño, ¡esa intensidad de Fuego podría matarla!

– ¡Deja que lo decida ella! –El grito de Rei es concluyente. Luego, con más suavidad–. Además, siempre hay la posibilidad de volverla a congelar, ¿no?


	9. Acecho

**Capítulo 9: Acecho**

– ¿Éso, funcionará?

– Funcionará –le responde Koga, escueto como siempre.

– És cierto que lo hace –interviene Jabi, acudiendo al lado de Kaoru.– Lo malo es que uno de los dos, o ambos, podríais morir en el proceso.

Kaoru hace una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa. Jabi, añade:

– Hay otra opción, también arriesgada. –Jabi desvía un momento su vista hacia Koga, pero éste tiene los ojos fijos en algún punto de la pared de enfrente.– El Fuego Guía es menos destructivo que el fuego normal, en términos físicos, pero sus efectos son más profundos. Por ejemplo: una mano sometida a fuego normal quemaría el lado afectado y dejaría intacto el otro; mientras que el Fuego Guía no llegaría a quemar ese lado, pero el otro quedaría afectado en igual medida. Se creó para alcanzar una dimensión distinta.

– Entonces, ¿cuál es el peligro?

– Que no sabemos cuánto podemos aplicarte para que, sin dañarte seriamente, te cure. Por lo que sé nunca antes se ha intentado sanar todo un cuerpo humano: tu infección ya está en la sangre, no sólo en el brazo. Nunca antes se había pretendido curar a alguien contaminado así. Símplemente se le mataba, lo sabes bien.

Kaoru traga saliva.

– ¿Duele tanto como el fuego normal?

– Menos, pero no es problema, puedo dormirte.

La joven enferma se aleja hacia la pared, de espaldas a la sacerdotisa y a su tacito novio, y permanece un rato sumida en sus pensamientos. Pero en cuanto se vuelve hacia ellos, está claro que ha tomado una decisión.

– Me someteré al Fuego Guía.

Koga, con el rostro contraído, sale de la habitación dando un portazo.

Jabi se encoge de hombros. Luego se asoma a la puerta y llama a Rei.

– Necesito que vayas a Kantai y traigas a otra sacerdotisa.

– ¿Y éso?

– Hay que contruir el equivalente a un mechero, pero en grande. Y hay que hacer algo para tratar a Kaoru. No puedo hacerlo todo yo sola en el escaso tiempo que intuyo que tenemos. Explica lo que sucede, y traed materiales.

– Bien pero... –se acerca más a Jabi para que sólo ella lo oiga– me preocupa la insistencia de Koga en el cambio de sangre. Es como si...

– ¿Se empeñase en autodestruirse? –susurra ella, también preocupada.

Un breve vistazo les basta para comprobar que su intento de ocultar a Kaoru sus comentarios no había tenido éxito.

* * *

Su ADN se desintegra tan pronto que no ha sido fácil mantener a quince humanos copiados simultáneamente. Los hay por todas partes y, sabiendo ellos como saben ahora hasta qué punto son interdependientes –¿cómo es posible que hayan logrado prosperar? se pregunta por enésima vez Filo Envenenado– y de las formas increíbles en que están interconectados, han evitado llamar la atención. Por supuesto, no ha sido siempre posible, y tres policías, cuatro tenderos y dos transeúntes tuvieron que ser eliminados. Aunque no fue sencillo decidir quién se los comía. Para un Bariri sin hambre, un humano es insípido; los invertebrados son más sabrosos, ¡pero son tan pequeños! Han perdido demasiado tiempo comiendo. A partir de ahora, todos lo saben, tendrán que alimentarse sobre todo de humanos.

Han robado un camión que descargaba en un supermercado. Aunque sus cuerpos copiados podían saborear su mercancía, la mayoría la arrojaron fuera porque les asquea la idea que los humanos se alimenten de vegetales y carne muerta. En este vehículo se dirigen a la residencia de Garo, a acabar lo que Filo Envenenado sólo no pudo.

Éste, sentado en el lugar del copiloto, se ha erigido en líder de la expedición: él ha dado a los demás la información que ningún otro Bariri tiene sobre los humanos, sobre cómo han desaparecido Kiva y Barago. Sus sermones los animaron: todos habían sentido en su ser la muerte de Meshia y se hallaban en estado de prostración cuando los encontró.

Y aquí están ahora, decididos a acabar con la única gran amenaza que les queda, hambre a parte: el Caballero Makai que puede convertirse en otro Kiva. Y serán los dueños de ambos mundos. Aunque Filo Envenenado sabe que, tras la victoria, otra guerra cruenta estallará entre ellos por el poder...y la supervivencia.

¿La sirena de una ambulancia? No, es la policía. ¿Es posible que hayan localizado ya el camión robado? ¡Se aseguraron de acabar con el conductor! Les hacen señales para que se detengan.

– Para –le dice al conductor–. Que nos dejen tranquilos.

– ¿Por qué nunca se nos ha ocurrido copiar policías? –le responde el otro mientras frena.

Probablemente, cree Filo Envenenado, porque algunos de sus sujetos originales no simpatizan con ellos. Pero el piloto tiene razón: pueden ser útiles.

– A por ellos –le dice.

Los policías cruzan su coche en el trayecto del camión. Los dos agentes salen y hacen salir a los dos horrores de incógnito. Apenas están los cuatro juntos, los policías son bruscamente arañados en su cara y, a continuación, introducidos dentro del compartimento de carga, donde permanecen los otros trece Bariri. Aparcan el coche de policía junto a un parque cercano y reemprenden su camino. Ya en su destino, esconden el vehículo entre la espesura de árboles que rodea la casa del enemigo.

Los dos policías que llaman a la puerta observan a Gonza, antes que Filo Envenenado le dé un brusco zarpazo de los suyos. El grito del sorprendido mayordomo es pronto sofocado por un golpe, y el otro "policía" se lo lleva a cuestas.

Pronto, el propietario de la casa acude alertado por el grito.

– Una falsa alarma, señor –responde Filo Envenenado accediendo rápidamente a los recuerdos de su sujeto original.– Eran dos policías y me asusté.

– ¿Te asustan los policías?

– No, claro... –El horror busca precipitadamente en la mente de Gonza.– Pero... estaba preocupado por... las circunstancias, y me distraje.

Su enemigo deja el vestíbulo, y él observa los pensamientos a los que tiene acceso: hay tres caballeros y dos sacerdotisas Makai en la casa, qué preparan armas para combatirlos basadas en Fuego Guía. Al parecer, se lamenta para sí, los conocimientos sobre los Bariri no se han perdido entre los humanos Makai, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que las dos especies tuvieron contacto. Tendrá que poner sobre aviso a los demás antes del ataque. Y además está Kaoru, enferma por infección. Filo Envenenado no quiere que muera pronto, necesita que los otros vean, que comprueben que fue el contenedor de Meshia. Y reivindicar así la herencia de la Madre de todos ellos: es su derecho, él la descubrió, y se trabajó a Garo. A él le corresponde el papel de líder absoluto de los dos mundos.

* * *

– Hay gente merodeando a fuera –comenta la sacerdotisa Akane cuando regrea de recoger los materiales que Gonza ha comprado en la ferretería.

Cuatro pares de ojos la miran inquisitivos.

– ¿Qué has visto?

– A un tipo entre los árboles que miraba hacia aquí. Le he preguntado a tu mayordomo si había visto algo más mientras se iba o volvía, pero ha dicho que no.

– Entonces, mi vista no me engañaba –añade Tsubasa, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia sí–. Esta noche, mientras hacía guardia, me pareció ver a alguien que salía del bosque. Pero fue sólo un momento.

Jabi deja de intentar encajar dos piezas de metal para acercarse a su compañera, y habla en voz baja, pero suficiente alta para que los otros ocupantes de la sala pudiesen oirla.

– ¿Has notado algo sospechoso en Gonza?

– No lo conozco lo suficiente.

Koga deja en la mesa el gran libro de gráficos que sostiene entre sus brazos.

– ¿Insinuas que puede no ser él?

– ¿Por qué él no ha visto a nadie? –pregunta Jabi.

– Quizá –protesta Koga acercándose y levantando la voz– porque los forasteros se escondieron al advertir que alguien venía.

– Fíjate que se ha vuelto muy curioso.

El dueño de la casa se pone a la defensiva.

– Tú también lo serías si tu vida estuviera en peligro y no supieses qué se está haciendo para protegerla.

– Tal vez tengas razón –lo apacigua ella.– En todo caso, todo parece indicar que nos queda "muy" poco tiempo. A ver si terminamos esos lanzallamas. Tendríamos que poder poder probarlos antes de usarlos.

Jabi, Akane, Rei y Tsubasa vuelven a trabajar en los aparatos, pero Koga deja la sala.

– Voy a hacer guardia.

Las dudas de Jabi han hecho mella en él y quiere, ante todo, traer a Kaoru con ellos por seguridad. La había conducido hacía poco más de una hora a su habitación para reposar, y su corazón le da un vuelco al no verla allí.

– ¡Kaoru! ¡Gonza! –grita.

Espera unos pocos segundos angustiosos, antes de precipitarse a su propio cuarto y coger su espada.


	10. Hora H

**Capítulo 10: Hora "H"**

Con la gentileza de siempre, Gonza la había ayudado a levantarse, y ahora dan una vuelta por el jardín.

– Señorita, está demasiado encerrada, le conviene un poco de aire fresco –le había dicho.

Kaoru sabía que él tenía razón, y aunque le disgustaba desobedecer a Koga, siguió al buen hombre, que sólo quería su bien.

– Hace una temperatura estupenda. Creo que sí me va a sentar bien este paseo.

– Naturalmente. No se preocupe por nada –insiste él.

Que se acercasen a la arboleda no hace sospechar a la joven, ella sabe que Gonza es digno de confianza. Por éso, cuando llegan a los árboles y empieza a acercarse gente, ella se limita a mirarlos con extrañeza.

– ¿Quienes son éstos?

– Han acampado aquí momentáneamente.

– ¿Quieres decir que Koga les ha concedido permiso para hacerlo?

– No exactamente.

El grupo los ha rodeado, cosa que empieza a inquietar a la muchacha, y se agarra con fuerza al brazo de Gonza.

– ¿Qué... qué sucede...?

Él se suelta y dice en voz alta.

– ¡Es ésta! ¡Aquí la tenéis!

– ¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad? –pregunta un hombre con aspecto de oficinista.

Kaoru se niega a creer en las sospechas que empiezan a aflorar.

– Gonza, ¿qué es ésto?

Ignorándola, el supuesto mayordomo responde a aquel individuo.

– Comprobadlo.

Agarra el brazo de Kaoru y le arranca el vendaje. La joven grita de sorpresa y de terror al comprender.

– Sabes que si lo hacemos perderemos el disfraz.

– ¡Qué importa! Ya estamos aquí, y es suficiente.

Las piernas de Kaoru flaquean cuando seis de aquellos seres empiezan a transformarse en horrores como el que la secuestró. Nada puede hacer, salvo gritar de dolor y llorar de indefensión cuando varias antenas se turnan para meterse en la herida de su brazo.

– Un gran hallazgo –oye decir a alguien–. Pero no pensarás que haberla descubierto te da derecho a quedártela, supongo.

– Sería mi derecho –replica "Gonza"– pero tiene los días contados: la biología humana rechaza nuestra signatura.

– Por supuesto, somos especies distintas. Pero que no sepas cómo resolver este pequeño problema nos dice que como líder eres un desastre. Yo me quedaré con ella.

Sentada en el suelo, sucia de tierra y de sustancias extrañas, y ya sin lágrimas que derramar, Kaoru observa estupefacta como aquellos seres pierden todos sus formas humanas y empiezan a gritar y a pelearse. Luchan por ella. No entiende por qué. Quizá debería aprovechar el alboroto para huir hacia la casa. Empieza a moverse, lentamente para no llamar la atención.

Un resplandor extraño tiñe la tarde. Se acerca deprisa. Los horrores cesan en sus disputas. Entre gruñidos de asombro y de rabia, le abren paso hasta ella. El metálico Garo, envuelto en llamas verdes, ha llegado para rescatarla, y ninguno de aquellos seres se arriesga a ser lamido por ellas. Kaoru solloza de alivio cuando se detiene a un par de metros de ella. Le grita.

– ¡Corre!

Ella se pone en pie, tambaleante, y se apresura, pero apenas puede hacer un pequeño trotecillo. Garo se mueve a su alrededor sin pausa, pero pronto se ve obligado a despedir a su armadura.

Él la mira sólo un momento. Sin embargo, ella no puede ignorar que sus manos y su cara exhiben serias quemaduras. De pronto recuerda que él siempre le ha prohibido tocar su armadura porque "quema la piel".

Los horrores caen sobre ellos. Koga logra encender su espada con el Fuego y continua correteando a su alrededor para protegerla. Pero los enemigos se han armado con cuchillos, piedras, palos, piezas metálicas, y se las arrojan. Koga acierta a rechazar muchos de aquellos proyectiles, pero no puede estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo. Kaoru cae golpeada en la cabeza por una llave inglesa.


	11. Ordalía vital

**Capítulo 11: Ordalía vital**

– ¡Koga!

El joven rodeado por los Bariri que se esfuerza por proteger a la inconsciente Kaoru ve llegar, de reojo, el blanco resplandor llameante del Caballero Dan. Es su oportunidad. Toma el cuerpo de su novia en brazos y, protegido por su colega como antes lo hiciera él mismo con ella, consigue entrar en la casa.

Los horrores se detienen y se reunen a discutir.

Koga deja el cuerpo de Kaoru en el sofá y le pide a Jabi que la atienda.

– Una simple conmoción, nada importante –diagnostica la sacerdotisa. Se vuelve hacia él–. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Entonces Koga advierte la grave mirada de sus cuatro compañeros.

– No me pasa nada. Vayamos a fuera antes que se reorganicen.

– Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

Koga da un par de pasos en dirección a Tsubasa.

– No vamos a volver a pasar por ésto, ¿verdad?

Pero no hay desafío alguno en los ojos de su colega, sólo un leve suspiro mueve su pecho. Rei interviene.

– Mírate al espejo.

Éso es algo que Koga ha evitado desde que volvió a la casa. En su preocupación por Kaoru, había logrado olvidar sus quemaduras, las cuales ahora parecen estar despertando.

– Hazlo –insiste el caballero de la gabardina negra.

No puede escapar de la implacabilidad de sus compañeros. Despacio, arrepintiéndose a cada paso que da, se acerca al fatídico espejo de la cómoda del comedor.

Ampollas pequeñas y grandes, algunas zonas de la piel ennegrecidas y algunas con piel desprendida en su cara lo saludan. Se contempla las manos. Buena parte de sus ampollas se han rebentado por el uso de la espada y por traer a Kaoru en brazos, algunas han sangrado. Sabe que no debería haber mirado: ahora su dolor aumenta.

Silencio absoluto.

Poco después, Jabi, Tsubasa, Rei y Akane empiezan a hablar entre ellos que los dos lanzallamas están listos; que lástima que no hayan podido probarse antes; que los caballeros irán con espada porque los horrores huirán del Fuego y la batalla no terminaría nunca; que las sacerdotisas manejarían los lanzallamas contra los heridos; que su alcance es de casi tres metros; que...

Cuanto más hablan, cuanto más lo ignoran, más le duelen sus heridas.

Oye como los otros se van. No sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. Su mundo se derrumba.

Ha fracasado como Caballero Makai.

Después de unos momentos dedicados unicamente a contemplar la magnitud de la catástrofe, duda que pueda llegar a salvar algo.

Un movimiento en el sofá. Kaoru. ¿Cómo va a poder mirarla a la cara ahora? ¿Cómo podrá mirar a nadie?

– Koga.

Él la mira, aún sin moverse de delante del espejo.

– ¿Cómo estás?

– Me duele la cabeza.

– Te recuperarás.

– Gracias a ti. Una vez más.

Su bella sonrisa lo conmueve, no cree merecerla. Ni merecerla a ella.

– Gracias a mí, estás como estás.

Kaoru se incorpora en el sofá para sentarse.

– Jabi dijo que después de la batalla...

– No debiste haber aceptado su oferta –la interrumpe él.

– ¿Por qué?

Dulce, se dice él, desesperándose. ¡Qué dulce! No puede él seguir hablándole con su habitual brusquedad.

– En tu estado actual, la exposición al Fuego tiene que ser mucho mayor.

– Pero cruzar la sangre no es menos arriesgado.

– ¡Es un método de eficacia probada!

Su estallido impone silencio a la muchacha. Luego, se levanta tambaleante. Se acerca a él, situándose a su espalda. No habla en seguida.

– Perdóname.

La sospresa hace que él vuelva un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

– Me sentía furiosa porque no estuviste ahí cuando me atacó el horror. Te culpaba de mi desgracia, a pesar que sabía que no tenías forma de preveerlo.

Es mi responsabilidad protegerte, replica él para sí. Fallé. Y sigo fallando.

– Ni siquiera me planteé –prosigue Kaoru– la posibilidad que tú estuvieses sufriendo por mi causa.

Ya no sólo mi cuerpo quemado, sinó también mi corazón, proclaman a gritos lo débil que he llegado a ser. ¡Hasta Kaoru se ha dado cuenta! Ya no sirvo para nada. Sólo una cosa queda por hacer: ofrecer mi vida.

– Deja que cambiemos la sangre.

Oye un muy profundo suspiro a su espalda.

– Escucha, Koga, és suficiente con que uno de los dos arriesgue la vida. Tu trabajo es muy necesario: eres Garo.

Ya no lo soy, piensa él cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pero ella no ha terminado de hablar.

– Yo soy la más prescindible aquí.

Los ojos de Koga se abren con una brusquedad que desmiente la terrible lentitud con que se gira para enfrentarla.

– ¡Sabes que éso no es cierto!

Escupe las palabras como si de una maldición se tratara. Una más. Contra sí mismo. Pero es a Kaoru a quien ha intimidado, y se queda muda.

Después, ella mira al suelo y se disculpa.

– Es que no soporto la idea de que te arriesgues innecesariamente.

Ella levana la mano como para tocar el rostro de él, pero lo piensa mejor.

– Oh, debe dolerte mucho.

– No duele.

Sinceramente él cree que su tacto sólo puede ser un bálsamo. Su silencioso ruego es escuchado alto y claro por Kaoru.

La mano se posa levemente sobre la mejilla lesionada. Una ampolla se revienta y su transparente contenido humedece la delicada mano, deslizándose con rapidez por el cuello de Koga. Pero no les importa.

– No quiero que pongas en peligro tu vida si puede evitarse –repite ella–. Ni siquiera por mi. Yo también te necesito. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Es lo mismo que él le dijo a ella tiempo atrás, ¿cómo no va a entenderlo?

Koga lo ha olvidado, pero es así como son las cosas. Ambos, como individuos, son vulnerables, pero su lazo es fuerte, forjado con vida, con sangre y con muerte. Nada puede dañarle de veras mientras el vínculo exista. Se hundió cuando creyó que Kaoru le había abandonado, pero no era cierto. Había estado viviendo una ilusión absurda que le había arrastrado hasta la casi destrucción. Su verdadero ser nunca le abandonó, sólo dejó de creer en él.

Ya basta.

Él es Garo, es fuerte, es un destructor de horrores y por ello los Bariri serán eliminados. Y por el lazo que lo une a Kaoru, sabe que ella sobrevivirá.

La sutil sonrisa que juguetea en sus labios se refleja, multiplicada por diez, en los de ella. Se toman las manos, con fuerza, reafirmando el poder de su vínculo.

Cristales rotos.

Un horror ha atravesado la ventana, uno que tiene una antena a medio regenerarse. Koga coge su espada y se coloca entre el Bariri y Kaoru en guardia.

– ¿Otra vez tú? Aquí no hay nada para ti.

Algo parecido a una carcajada llena la sala. El ser de otro mundo es claramene excéptico, y Koga lo comprende. Sabe que son presas fáciles: él, incapaz de ponerse la armadura, y ella, enferma. Lo que el horror no sabe es que cuando el corazón es fuerte, la debilidad del cuerpo es secundaria.

Ataca, y de poco que no le cercena la otra antena. El horror las encoge y dobla de tal forma que parece llevar un sombrero extraño, y lo acosa con patadas, zarpazos y saltos.

Kaoru se aleja para dar mayor libertad de movimiento a Koga. Éste deplora profundamente no poder vestir su armadura. Volverá a lograrlo, pero ahora sólo puede ambicionar herir a su enemigo con ayuda de su espada. En realidad, son pocos los horrores que pueden ser eliminados sin recurrir a la armadura, por ello los Caballeros Makai deben ser capaces de invocarla y vestirla. Si pudiera apartarse lo suficiente para encender su espada... pero duda que su adversario le conceda el segundo y medio que necesita. Le está ganando terreno.

De reojo, ve que Kaoru ha tomado el lanzallamas que las sacerdotisas están adaptando para curarla a ella. Tiene una boca muy corta, pero con tanta anchura como un cuerpo humano. Empieza a imponer una dirección precisa en el combate, hasta que el Bariri queda al alcance del lanzallamas, el cual es mucho menor que los que están usando sus compañeros a fuera, pero Koga aprovecha la sorpresa y el dolor del Bariri para cortarle ambas antenas a ras de cabeza, cosa que parece casi imposibilitarlo. Y Kaoru lo baña con el Fuego.

La pareja se sonrie, satisfecha por lo que ambos han conseguido. De pronto, la cara de Kaoru muestra una sorpresa que medio alarma al joven.

– ¡Tu piel!

Él se pregunta si se le estará cayendo a tiras, pero ella lo arrastra frente al espejo para obligarlo a contemplarse otra vez. Las quemaduras están desapareciendo, tan mágicamente como llegaron.

La felicidad de Kaoru la hace lanzarse a sus brazos, y la de él, apartarla lo suficiente para besarla.


	12. Claroscuro

**Capítulo 12: Claroscuro**

Koga observa el improvisado campo de batalla cuando sale a ayudar a sus compañeros. Quedan siete horrores, de los cuales tres estan heridos, y otro ataca a enemigos y congéneres indistintamente. Tsubasa y Rei ya luchan sin armadura. Jabi, entorpecida por el bulto y el peso del lanzallamas, ha dejado el suyo en el suelo y, sin alejarse de él, lucha con sus banderas mágicas. Akane se limita a manener alejados a sus atacantes hasta que los caballeros han dejado a algún horror lo suficientemente vulnerable para ser volatilizado con el Fuego.

Por lo magullados que parecen sus cuatro compañeros, Koga supone que la inferioridad numérica les ha pesado mucho. Ésto, que en cualquier otro momento le habría dañado en el alma, ahora lo ve como necesario para haberse curado. Si hubiese sido tan estúpido como para desafiar a sus compañeros y salir a luchar con ellos, probablemente habría caído.

El Bariri loco se precipita hacia Akane y apenas puede evitar que, antes que ésta pueda encender su máquina, de un súbito salto aterrice sobre ella. Pero el pesado lanzallamas escapa de sus manos. A pesar que ella está ahora libre para luchar y que su descontrolado adversario no hace mucho para rechazar sus golpes ni para esquivar sus hechizos, acaba siendo agarrada por el cuello. Y le habría clavado los colmillos en el hombro si Koga no le hubiese distraído asestándole un duro estoque.

El caballero había visto un poderoso corte de espada en el vientre del ser. Su centro de la saciedad había sido destruido y ahora sólo tiene hambre, por lo que su instinto de conservación está notablemente disminuído. Tiene que ponerse la armadura para poder detenerlo.

La carne de su adversario ofrece mucha resistencia al metal del alma, y se puede regenerar. Su violencia ciega no da ni un respiro a Garo, e incluso logra agarrarlo y lanzarlo lejos, pero Akane recupera su lanzallamas y lo utiliza. El enloquecido horror se revuelve contra ella y está a punto de arrancarle el aparato de las manos. Así, Koga tiene oportunidad de invocar el Fuego, y el Bariri se encuentra entre dos frentes ígneos. Su hambre, superior a cualquier otra consideración, lo hace precipitarse contra el adversario más fácil de devorar, la sacerdotisa, qué no lleva armadura. Acometida con tanta dureza, el poco manejable lanzallamas se le escapa una vez más. Dejado de lado por el desquiciado ser, Koga aprovecha para clavarle en la espalda su espada ardiente, y logra mantenerla ahí a pesar de que las fuertes sacudidas de su adversario están a punto de lanzarlo lejos. No tarda en ser consumido enmedio de una hoguera verde.

– Un Bariri hambriento no es ninguna broma –comenta Akane, jadeando y sangrando.

El caballero pretende aprovechar sus últimos segundos para ayudar con los otros Bariri, pero poco puede hacer. Jabi ha retomado su lanzallamas y se está concentrando en dos enemigos heridos. Rei i Tsubasa se enfrentan a tres horrores. Koga decide unirse a ellos, y tras él llega Akane.

Por primera vez en inferioridad, la rabia los vuelve algo imprudentes. Uno de ellos cae. Akane da cuenta de él y Jabi se une al grupo.

Los dos horrores restantes detienen su ataque en seco. Se miran mutuamente, mientras los cinco humanos los rodean. Luego, uno de ellos arremete contra Jabi y Tsubasa y el otro da de improviso un enorme salto por encima del revoltijo formado por los tres contendientes, y vuela un trecho hasta que desaparece de vista entre los árboles. La bestia que permanece peleando se encarga temerariamente de que ninguno de los humanos pueda seguirlo. Un verdadero suicidio.

Silver, la joya guía de Rei, anuncia que se dirige hacia un portal recién aparecido, y verifica que se mete por él.

Al acabar, cuatro rostros serios rodean a Garo. Él despide a su armadura.

* * *

Llaman a la puerta.

– ¡Adelante!

Koga asoma la cabeza. Ella le sonríe. Por fin ha logrado acostumbrarlo a solicitar entrada.

– Pasa.

Mientras él se acerca, Kaoru se incorpora en la cama para sentarse y se arregla la toalla que le hace de turbante. Su cabello no ha sobrevivido al Fuego Guía y no tiene intención de quitársela hasta que le haya crecido lo suficiente.

A él le cuesta hablar.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

– Todavía me siento muy rara, pero diría que mejor.

– Jabi me ha dicho que dentro de una semana estarás casi bien.

– ¿Ya se ha ido?

– Todos se han ido. – Pausa. Incómoda. – Gonza quiere que te diga que dentro de media hora te traerá la comida.

– ¿Qué tal está él?

– Los horrores no lo trataron muy bien, pero fue una suerte que llegáramos a tiempo de aplicarle el Fuego antes que la infección se extendiera más allá de su brazo.

– ¡Estupendo! –Otra pausa–. Así que ahora hay que contar con otro tipo de horror...

– Dudo que se queden donde están. Uno se escapó e informará a los otros.

– Me querían a mí.

Pero él no dice nada. ¿Cuándo aprenderà? Koga no hace comentarios ni retóricos ni inútiles.

– ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Él parece sorprenderse. Toma asiento en la silla junto a la cabecera de la cama. Tercera pausa. Kaoru empieza a ponerse nerviosa. Él no la mira cuando vuelve a hablar.

– He visto que guardaste los muebles antiguos desmontados en el almacén.

¿Acaso creyó que los había tirado?

– Son maderas de calidad, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Quizá algún día, cuando sea una abuelita de cabello blanco, me apetezca sacarlos otra vez. –Risita tonta.– O quizá te apetezca a ti.

Un silencio, más largo. Kaoru se pregunta cómo podría romperlo de nuevo, cuando él le fija los ojos y habla.

– Cásate conmigo.

No és que a ella no le apeteciera, que sí, o que temiera que él le estuviese gastando una broma, ya que Koga tiene el sentido del humor subdesarrollado. Quiere gritar su asentimiento, pero necesita ser prudente. Se pregunta si ha recibido ayuda externa para hacer esta petición, pues durante tiempo ha tenido la impresión que a él le importan muy poco las formalidades sociales. Hasta había pensado que un día la agarría por la muñeca y la arrastraría hacia la cama, y se había preparado para hacer frente a esa contingencia.

– ¿De verdad lo quieres?

Koga se remueve inquieto en la silla, y se levanta.

– Yo... creí que era lo que se hacía en éstos casos.

Se dirige veloz hacia la puerta. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Dolor?

– ¡Espera!

Kaoru extiende una mano hacia él para hacerlo volver. Sí, no hay duda de que se le ha ocurrido a él solo. Las lágrimas de sus ojos y la amplia sonrisa de sus labios le dan la bienvenida.

**FIN**


End file.
